


~Character Profile~ Flintstar

by DesolateDarlin



Series: OC Profiles [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesolateDarlin/pseuds/DesolateDarlin
Summary: i needed a place to put thisI guess it'll work here.





	~Character Profile~ Flintstar

**Author's Note:**

> i needed a place to put this
> 
> I guess it'll work here.

**GENERAL~**

 

**Name?** Flintkit ~ Flintpaw ~ Flintflight ~ **Flintstar**

**What reasoning is behind their prefix & suffix?:**

**Flint** : The coloring of her pelt

**Flight** : Her amazing speed 

**Nicknames or Aliases?**

Flint- Used by her sister Silverpaw from birth

**Gender** : She-cat

**Any definite breed(s)** : She’s a moggie

**Age At Death** : 54 

**Clan (Or loner group)** : Windclan

**Ranks and times?**

**Kit** : From birth to 6 moons

**Apprentice** : From 6 moons to 15 moons

**Warrior** : 15 moons to 38 moons

**Deputy** : 38 moons to 41 moons

**Leader** : 41 moons to 64 moons

**How did your character prove themselves?:**

**Reputation Overall?** 81/100

**Kit Reputation:** 72/100

**Reasons:** As a kit, Flintkit and her sister were very rambunctious and felt that they did not need to listen to their parents or even the older cats in the clan. They caused a lot of trouble and the clan was often at peace when the two sisters took a nap.

**Apprentice Reputation:** 63/100

**Reasons** : Flintpaw was a very unpassionate she-cat who almost never took her training seriously. Her sister, who was even more unenthused by her apprenticeship, was a bad influence on Flintpaw, who was very much a follower of her sister.

**Warrior Reputation:** 90/100

**Reasons** : After her sister’s passing, the she-cat quickly changed her ways to try to prevent any more unnecessary deaths. She quickly became very protective of the cats around her, and wanted to save everyone from any pain. She hunted as much as she could, fought as hard as starclan, and mentored her apprentices with courage and passion, through her rambunctious, and sometimes annoying, personality shone through at some points. She found a mate quickly as a warrior and had many kits, who she loved very much. Her first mate died after her first litter, and she was hit very hard by it. She felt that she couldn't prevent deaths, and quickly lost her motherly and protective nature for a long time, which caused her kits of her first litter to have very different personalities, for worse. She found another mate during this time, who was not a very good cat. She had 3 litters with him, before breaking up with him. During this stressful and hurtful time, she eventually grew and realized that she couldn't prevent every death, but she could try. She wanted to be the best warrior for Windclan she could.

**Deputy Reputation:** 85/100

**Reasons** : During her deputation, her daughter Cinderfire of her first litter was out of the clan and wreaking havoc, starving and killing many cats. She was hit very hard by this, but she persevered and tried to protect her clan, but she still lost cats because as hard as she tried, she could not hurt her daughter. 

**Leader Reputation:** 95/100

**Reasons** : Many cats say that Flintstar was one of the best leaders they had ever heard of. All she wanted to do was fight for her clan’s safety, and that's how she died many times. She lost five out of her nine lives while protecting her clan. Her later litters were all grown during her leadership, and they all felt the same about the clan and only wanted to make their beloved mother happy. Sometimes, Flintstar helped the apprentices with their duties, or sat with the elders for the whole day just to talk. Stories of her glory and her need to protect the clan, as if they were her kits, will be told for years to come.

 

**APPEARANCE** :

**Pelt** : A lighter gray

**Fur length:** Short and thin

**Build** : Long and lanky 

**Weight** : 9.8 inches

**Height** : 8.1 lbs

**Any scars or eye-catching marks?:**

  1. A scar across her neck
  2. A scar across her ribs
  3. A scar across her left hind leg



**Why does your character have these?:**

  1. While on her 6th life, she was killed by a Shadowclan warrior while protecting her apprentice at the time, Dandelionpaw
  2. While on her 2nd life, she was killed from falling off a cliff into a river, and being stabbed in the side near her ribs by a rock.
  3. While a deputy, her daughter Cinderfire attacked the clan with the help of rogues and gave her this scar on her hind leg while Flintflight was protecting the kits in the clan.



**Eyes** : Bright blue eyes that reflect the water of the river.

  
  


**PERSONALITY**

**Personality as a kit:** Flintkit was very disrespectful and rambunctious, and almost never listened to instructions or rules that were either set by her parents, or even the clan. She and her sister were very similar in the sense that they were always moving, and they were almost never separated. 

**Likes as a kit:** Running, destroying nests, her sister, and playing any kit-game that included yelling, running, or play-fighting.

**Dislikes as a kit:** Staying still, naps, rules, her parents, her brother, and obedience in general.

**Personality as an apprentice** : Flintpaw’s personality evolved from a very energetic and loud she-kit to a very unenthused and troubled she-cat. With her sister by her side, they constantly skipped their trainings together and almost never did what they were told. They never hunted for the clan, and if they did, they would eat it as fast as they would catch it. Even though their parents and the other warriors of their clan attempted to punish them for their behavior, it never seemed to work because they never changed.  

**Likes as an apprentice:** Skipping training, eating, her sister, and play-fighting.

**Dislikes as an apprentice:** Her apprentice duties and/or training, her parents, her brother, and her clan in general. 

**Personality as a warrior:** After her sister’s passing, Flintflight quickly changed her ways to try to prevent any more unnecessary deaths. She quickly became very protective of the cats around her, and wanted to save everyone from any pain. She hunted as much as she could, fought as hard as starclan, and mentored her apprentices with courage and passion, through her rambunctious, and sometimes annoying, personality shone through at some points. 

**Likes as a warrior:** Hunting, training apprentices, other cats smiling, and general happiness.

**Dislikes as a warrior:** Unenthusiasm, pessimism, and anything that threatened her clans happiness and wellbeing. 

**Personality as a deputy:** During her deputation, her daughter Cinderfire of her first litter was out of the clan and wreaking havoc, starving and killing many cats. She was hit very hard by this, but she persevered and tried to protect her clan, but she still lost cats because as hard as she tried, she could not hurt her daughter. 

**Likes as a deputy:** Hunting, training apprentices, other cats smiling, and general happiness.

**Dislikes as a deputy:** Unenthusiasm, pessimism, and anything that threatened her clans. 

**Personality as a leader:**  Many cats say that Flintstar was one of the best leaders they had ever heard of. All she wanted to do was fight for her clan’s safety, and that's how she died many times. She lost five out of her nine lives while protecting her clan. Her later litters were all grown during her leadership, and they all felt the same about the clan and only wanted to make their beloved mother happy. Sometimes, Flintstar helped the apprentices with their duties, or sat with the elders for the whole day just to talk. Stories of her glory and her need to protect the clan, as if they were her kits, will be told for years to come.

**Likes as a leader:** Hunting, mentoring, her kin, smiling and laughing, and general happiness of the cats around her.

**Dislikes as a leader** : Unenthusiasm, pessimism, and anything that threatened her clans

. 

**Demise(s):**

**1st life:** Killed by blood loss during a fight with her rogues led by her daughter.

**2nd life:** Killed from falling off a cliff into a river, and being stabbed in the side near her ribs by a rock.

**3rd life:** Killed by a problem while kitting her last litter.

**4th life:** Killed by protecting her half-blind daughter Applepaw by a shadowclan warrior.

**5th life:** Killed by blood loss due to a fox wound while protecting her deputy at the time.

**6th life:** Killed by a Shadowclan warrior while protecting her apprentice at the time, Dandelionpaw

**7th life:** Killed by Greencough.

**8th life:** Killed by her daughter Cinderfire while hunting with her now older apprentice, Dandeionshine.

**9th life:** Killed by her granddaughter Fawnfire while the clan slept.

 

**Sexual Orientation:** Heterosexual, or straight.

**Flaws** : She trusts way to easily, and she will very easily sacrifice herself for another cat. 

**Place(s) your character calls home:** Windclan

**Theme Song?** Home by Adriana Figueroa

**Theme Song Link?** :  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbKrB8F0wY4

**Why did you choose this song for them? Or what does it represent? :**

Her motherly-ness and need to protect her clan with all of her might.

 

**Who gave her her lives?**

**1st life:** Copperpaw, her first son of her first litter who drowned in the river, gave her a life with the gift of love.

**2nd life:** Finchcoat, her first apprentice who died during kittening, gave her a life with the gift of mentoring.

**3rd life:** Cypresspool, the medicine cat who saved her life as an apprentice who died due to Cinderfire, gave her a life with the compassion of a medicine cat for all those who need her help.

**4th life:** Crowdawn, her brave brother who was killed by her daughter Cinderfire, gave her a life with the gift of strength to act without fear or hesitation.

**5th life:** Aspenflower, her cheerful best friend who died due to an adder, gave her a life with the gift of a sense of adventure.

**6th life:** Mistyswirl, her strict mentor who died due during a fox attack, gave her the the gift of patience.

**6th life:** Copperdawn, her loving mother who died of an illness, gave her the life of a mother's love.

**7th life:** Silverpaw, her proud sister who died due to hypothermia, gave her a life with the gift of pride.

**8th life:** Winterripple, her shy first mate who died during a fox attack, gave her a life with the gift courage

**9th life:** Deerstar, her devoted previous leader who died due to old age, gave her a life with commitment to upholding the warrior code 

  
  


**History~**

 

Flintkit, Silverkit and Crowkit were born during a sunny day in greenfall by their widowed mother, Copperdawn. Flintkit and Silverkit, the two daughters quickly became close and both adapted very rambunctious and rebellious personalities while their brother, Crowkit, quickly became very outgoing and very wanting to become the best warrior out there. Flintkit was very disrespectful and rambunctious, and almost never listened to instructions or rules that were either set by her parents, or even the clan. She and her sister were very similar in the sense that they were always moving, and they were almost never separated. When Flintkit became Flintpaw,  her personality evolved from a very energetic and loud she-kit to a very unenthused and troubled she-cat. With her sister by her side, they constantly skipped their trainings together and almost never did what they were told. They never hunted for the clan, and if they did, they would eat it as fast as they would catch it. Even though their parents and the other warriors of their clan attempted to punish them for their behavior, it never seemed to work because they never changed. One day in leaf-bare, the two she-cats were out skipping a training session when a blizzard hit. The two she-cats were caught out and attempted to find shelter in the bare hills of Windclan. When they found none, they both ventured out of Windclan territory into an unknown area for a few miles before they found shelter. The blizzard was the worst cats had seen in years, and Silverpaw sadly lost her life due to hypothermia with the addition of Starvation and dehydration. Once the blizzard had passed, Windclan deemed the two apprentices dead and held a vigil for the two. Flintpaw, depressed by her sister’s death, was lost outside the clans for over a moon after the storm before, one night, she was awoken by her sister’s spirit who had come down from Starclan to help guide her back to her home. When Flintpaw prompted her sister why she had come down to save her, she replied that Flintpaw had a destiny that she needed to fulfil. Once Flintpaw returned to the clan, her ecstatic mother and newly made warrior-brother helped her adapt back into clan life. After her sister’s passing, Flintflight quickly changed her ways to try to prevent any more unnecessary deaths. She quickly became very protective of the cats around her, and wanted to save everyone from any pain. She hunted as much as she could, fought as hard as starclan, and mentored her apprentices with courage and passion, through her rambunctious, and sometimes annoying, personality shone through at some points. She found a mate quickly as a warrior and had 4 kits, who she loved very much. Her first mate died after her first litter, and she was hit very hard by it. She felt that she couldn't prevent deaths, and quickly lost her motherly and protective nature for a long time, which caused her kits of her first litter to have very different personalities, for worse. She found another mate during this time, who was not a very good cat. She had 2 litters with him, before breaking up with him. During this stressful and hurtful time, she eventually grew and realized that she couldn't prevent every death, but she could try. Her brother, Crowdawn, was deputy before her before he passed due to an attack by Cinderfire. She preceded him with honour and tried to protect her clan, but she still lost cats because as hard as she tried, she could not hurt her daughter. Once the previous leader was struck down by old age, Flintstar rose as leader of Windclan and reigned for over 20 moons. During her leadership, it seemed that all she wanted to do was fight for her clan’s safety, and that's how she died many times. She lost five out of her nine lives while protecting her clan. Her later litters were all grown during her leadership, and they all felt the same about the clan and only wanted to make their beloved mother happy. Sometimes, Flintstar helped the apprentices with their duties, or sat with the elders for the whole day just to talk. Stories of her glory and her need to protect the clan, as if they were her kits, will be told for years to come.

 

**FAMILY & SUCH~**

 

**Father** ; Crowclaw

**What is their relationship with him?** : She never knew him because he passed a few nights before their birth due to an infection that was treated poorly.

 

**Mother** ; Copperdawn

**What is their relationship with her?:**

**Flintkit and Copperdawn relationship** : Since Flintkit never listened to her mother, their relationship was quite rocky due to Flintkit’s arrogance and Copperdawn’s frustration.

**Flintpaw and Copperdawn relationship:** Copperdawn kept her hopes high and tried to keep a relationship with her unenthusiastic daughter, but to no avail, after a blizzard she thought that her daughters had passed and quickly fell into a depression that was quickly vanished when Flintpaw returned back to the clan. After that, Flintpaw’s personality changed and her and Copperdawn’s relationship blossomed into a close one.

**(Warrior) Flintflight and Copperdawn relationship** : At first glance you would think that the two had been that close since Flintflight’s birth, because they seemed to almost always be together and told each other everything. Copperdawn helped Flintflight through her pregnancies and her mates passings.

**(Deputy) Flintflight and Copperdawn relationship:** Copperdawn fell ill almost right after Flintflight became deputy, so she tried to balance her responsibilities and such with her mother's agonizingly slow decent into a frail she-cat who passed a moon before her prized daughter became leader

**Flintstar and Copperdawn relationship:** Copperdawn gave Flintflight a life, and visited her daughter in her dreams as much as other cats would allow.

 

**Brother** ? Crowdawn

**What is their relationship with them?:**

**Flintkit and Crowkit relationship:** Flintkit absolutely hated her brother and his want to become the best warrior, so the two grew apart quickly and even though Crowkit tried to befriend his sister, she would ignore him and he eventually gave up trying.

**Flintpaw and Crowpaw relationship:** Crowpaw gave up trying to befriend his sister and focused on his rigorous training and the two grew even more apart to the point where they would only see each other in the den during the night, but never spoke a word. When Flintpaw went missing, Crowpaw felt that he could have somehow prevented her ‘death’ and missed her a lot.

**Flintpaw(flight) and Crowdawn relationship:** When Flintpaw returned to the clan, she eventually looked up to her brother, due to his immense talent in almost all aspects of being a warrior. He helped her train as much as he could while still balancing his warrior duties, proving he could take on immense pressure and duties. 

**Flintflight and (deputy) Crowdawn relationship:** Flintflight eventually surpassed her brother in some talents, but still looked up to him and really loved him. They were very close until his death, in which Flintflight was very affected by. 

 

**Sister?** Silverpaw

**What is their relationship with them?:**

**Flintkit and Silverkit:** Flintkit was very disrespectful and rambunctious, and almost never listened to instructions or rules that were either set by her parents, or even the clan. She and her sister were very similar in the sense that they were always moving, and they were almost never separated. 

**Flinpaw and Silverpaw:** Flintpaw’s personality evolved from a very energetic and loud she-kit to a very unenthused and troubled she-cat. With her sister by her side, they constantly skipped their trainings together and almost never did what they were told. They never hunted for the clan, and if they did, they would eat it as fast as they would catch it. Even though their parents and the other warriors of their clan attempted to punish them for their behavior, it never seemed to work because they never changed.  

 

**Mate? Winterripple and Brackenpond**

**Winterripple** : Young warrior Flintflight never really noticed the quiet Winterripple until she was trapped in an old and abandoned underground tunnel with him for over a day. The two were on a patrol together when the ground caved in and the two were trapped underground for just over a day while others were helping to get them out. They became good friend while in the tunnel and learned an immense amount of things about each other, like why Winterripple liked to stay out of the spotlight and why Flintflight was so protective of the ones around her. Their relationship eventually became close and the two became mates, having one litter together before Winterripple died in battle when their kits were only 3 moons old. 

**Brackenpond** : Brackenpond had liked Flintflight for a while, since she and Winterripple were together. Brackenpond was not a very good cat, and Flintflight knew that, but after Winterripple's death Flintflight fell into a deep depression and Brackenpond took advantage of that sadness and 'helped her' through it. Their relationship was riddled with fights, and sometimes Brackenpond would injure Flintflight. They ended up having 2 litters before Flintflight took control and broke up with him. 

 

**Offspring?**

 

**First litter:**

Cinderfire, Poppyripple, Wintersong, and Copperpaw

**What is their relationship with them?;**

**Cinderkit and Flintflight relationship** : The energetic Cinderkit seemed to be a carbon copy of Flintkit, and Flintflight felt the same frustration that her mother did when she was young. But, because their personalities were so similar they were close.

**Poppykit and Flintflight relationship:** Poppykit was a very bossy she-kit that always loved to be on top, and Flintflight had a hard time taming her need to be in charge all the time. But, she loved Poppykit regardless.

**Winterkit and Flintflight relationship:** Winterkit was a very shy she-cat who followed Poppykit almost everywhere, and with Flintflight’s help, she became more open and energetic after a few moons. 

**Copperkit and Flintflight relationship:** Copperkit was very clingy to Flintflight, and the two became very close. Copperkit would not go outside the Nursery unless Flintflight would go with him, and this was very inconvenient for her, even though she knew it was the best thing to do. She loved him very much.

**Cinderpaw and Flintflight relationship:** Cinderpaw and Flintflight grew apart due to Winterripple’s death, and because of that she grew into a very ambitious and bold she-cat, but also grew arrogant and angry. She threatened to fight and hurt cats, and most cats did not take her seriously, and this only fueled Cinderpaw’s anger. She slowly grew to hate her mother during this time. 

**Poppypaw and Flintflight relationship:** Poppypaw and Flintflight grew apart due to Winterripple’s death, and because of that she became more independent, but Poppypaw understood why her mother had changed, and accepted the fact quickly. She took on the roll as mother for her siblings for the time her mother was comatose. 

**Winterpaw and Flintflight relationship:** Winterpaw and Flintflight grew apart due to Winterripple’s death, and because of that Winterpaw took a step back and grew even more shy and scared. Poppypaw’s role as mother helped her regain her strength back, but she was still affected greatly. She missed her mother. 

**Copperpaw and Flintflight relationship** : Copperpaw and Flintflight grew apart due to Winterripple’s death, and because of that Copperpaw felt the need to make his mother happy again! He worked to become the warrior that would protect cats, like his mother. Unfortunately, three days before his warrior’s assessment, he and his siblings were hunting near the river and to save his sisters from falling in, he pushed them to the shore while proceeding to be pulled under the water by the current, saving his his sisters but also causing his early demise. His death pushed Flintflight in the right direction to being a better mother and a better cat for the cats in her clan. She missed him very much.

**Cinderfire (warrior) and Flintflight relationship:** By this time their relationship had worsened to the point of no return; Cinderfire would almost never even acknowledge her mother, despite Flintflight’s immense attempts to try to better their relationship. 

**Poppyripple and Flintflight relationship:** Once Flintflight had overcome her past sadness she quickly tried to join her kits lives again. Poppyripple welcomed her mother with open arms, for she missed her.

**Wintersong and Flintflight relationship:** Wintersong was a little hesitant when her mother came to her asking for forgiveness, but with her sister’s encouragement she quickly became close with her mother once more.

**Cinderfire (rouge) and Flintflight relationship:** Flintflight was heartbroken by her daughter’s exile, she felt as if she failed as a mother. Cinderfire at this point despised her mother, and vowed to do anything in her power to hurt her mother and the horrid clan she was raised in.

**Cinderfire (rouge) and (deputy) Flintflight relationship:** Cinderfire had already launched attacks on the clan, sometimes alone and sometimes with other rogues. Cinderfire at one point ended the current deputy(at the time)’s life, who was also Flintflight’s brother. Flintflight vowed to proceed him with honor and protect her clan from her daughter.

**Poppyripple and (deputy) Flintflight relationship:** Poppyripple was incredibly saddened of the death of her uncle, but pushed to help her mother in every way and help her become one of the best deputies the clan will have.

**Wintersong and (deputy) Flintflight relationship:** Wintersong helped Flintflight through the guilt of dealing with her rouge daughter, while Flintflight helped Wintersong with her troubles as well. They grew together even more.

**Cindefire (rouge) and Flintstar relationship:** When Cinderfire learned of her mother’s leadership, she was furious. The day after Flintstar became leader and chose her deputy, she stalked the poor deputy and killed her. Cinderfire then met her mother while leaving the territory, who threatened to make her suffer throughout her 9 lives.

**Poppyripple and Flintstar relationship:** Poppyripple was extremely proud of her mother, and loved her very much. 

**Wintersong and Flintstar relationship:** Wintersong was extremely proud of her mother, and loved her very much. 

**Copperpaw and Flintstar relationship:** Copperpaw gave her her first life, a life full of love. 

 

**Second Litter:**

Rubbleclaw, Quailpaw, and Nettlekit

**What is their relationship with them?:**

**Rubblekit and Flintflight relationship:** Rubblekit was a very aggressive and rambunctious kit from the moment he opened his eyes, which worried Flintflight immensely; she did not want another Cinderfire. Flintflight, thankfully, had her mother beside her so by the time Rubblekit was an apprentice his flaming personality was tamed, to an extent of course.

**Quailkit and Flintflight relationship:** Quailkit wanted absolutely nothing to do with his brother, for all the snobby tom-kit wanted in the world was neat glossy fur, a warm nest, and a full belly. After a while, his snooty personality died down as he started to look up to his mother as a respected and loyal warrior of Windclan. Quailkit eventually very much wanted to be just like his mother.

**Nettlekit and Flintflight relationship:** Nettlekit was the runt of the litter, and Flintflight admittedly prefered this quiet tom over his stubborn and hostile siblings. He loved his mother very much and very much wanted to protect her. This is until when he was 4 moons old and he and Rubblekit left the camp in an attempt to prove to their mother they would protect her and Nettlekit ended up falling into a rabbit tunnel head first. He got stuck, and in the time it took Rubblekit to run back to camp to get help, Nettlekit slowly suffocated and died before anyone could have saved him. Flintflight was very unhinged after his death, but in an attempt to not recreate her older kits she quickly recovered so her kits were not neglected.

**Rubblepaw and Flintflight relationship:** Rubblepaw was apprenticed to Flintflight’s best friend Aspenflower who taught the apprentice about the thrill of adventure and the escape you can receive when exploring. This caused his personality to shift immensely into a very adventurous but still loyal tom. Flintflight watched her son grow up in the paws of her best friend, and was very proud of him.

**Quailpaw and Flintflight relationship:** Quailpaw’s apprenticeship was a rocky road, for the snooty tom was apprenticed to a very battle-hungry tom named Dustwind. Quailpaw was worked immensely hard by this tom, which eventually weakened him so much he easily succumbed to greencough when he was only 8 moons old. This tore his mother apart, convinced she was being punished by starclan for her daughter Cinderfire.

**Rubbleclaw and (deputy) Flintflight relationship:** Rubbleclaw grew to be a very loyal and adventurous warrior for the clan, which made Flintflight very proud.

**Rubbleclaw and Flintstar relationship:** Rubbleclaw looked up to his mother for guidance and wisdom while she was leader of Windclan. They were very close.

 

**Third Litter:**

Appledawn, Squirrelberry, Robinpaw, Specklekit, Rosekit, and Thistlekit

**What is their relationship with them?:**

**Applekit and Flintstar relationship:** Applekit was a very shy she-kit who would never leave without Squirrelkit by her side. The two she-kits were attached at the hip; you would almost never see them alone. This pleased Flintfang, happy the two got along well. Though, sometime she sees an eerie similarity between Applekit and Squirrelkit that was seen between herself and Silverpaw. 

**Squirrelkit and Flintstar relationship:** Squirrelkit was also a very shy she-kit who would never leave without Applekit by her side. The two she-kits were attached at the hip; you would almost never see them alone. This pleased Flintfang, happy the two got along well. Though, sometime she sees an eerie similarity between Applekit and Squirrelkit that was seen between herself and Silverpaw. 

**Robinkit and Flintstar relationship:** Robin was the tom that was often left out, for he was too loud for his sisters and too quiet for the other kits in the nursery. He almost never left the nest until his best friend, Berrykit was born 2 moons after. Berrykit was a very loud and energetic she-kit, a perfect match for Robinkit’s hesitant and quiet one. This pleased Flintfang, happy the two got along well. 

**Specklekit and Flintstar relationship:** This kit died before Flintstar could properly meet them because they died due to birth complications. Flintstar wishes she could have gotten to know them.

**Rosekit and Flintstar relationship:** This kit died before Flintstar could properly meet them because they died due to birth complications. Flintstar wishes she could have gotten to know them.

**Thistlekit and Flintstar relationship:** This kit died before Flintstar could properly meet them because they died due to birth complications. Flintstar wishes she could have gotten to know them.

**Applepaw and Flintstar relationship:** Applepaw was half-blinded by a shadowclan warrior over a piece of fresh-kill while on a patrol with her siblings. Squirrelpaw, the warrior apprentice who was too scared to help and Robinpaw, the medicine apprentice who did not have enough fighting training to help. While Applepaw was recovering, Flintstar would often stay in the den for hours upon hours, sometimes playing with Applepaw, sometimes talking, sometimes just laying with her injured child. This brought the two together immensely. 

**Squirrelpaw and Flintstar relationship:** After Applepaw was half-blinded, Squirrelpaw decided that she needed to work harder and harder to protect her family. She trained immensely hard and Flintstar couldn’t help but see similarities between her and her older son, Quailpaw. So, Flintstar sat her daughter down and brought the scared and ambitious kit back to earth. After that, Squirrelpaw continued to train but always knew when to take a break. She thanks her mother very much so for this skill, and loves her mother very much.

**Robinpaw and Flintstar relationship:** When Robinpaw told his mother that he wanted to train to be a medicine cat, Flintstar was ecstatic. She wanted to help her son chase his dreams and help him grow into a hardworking tom. But, all of Robinpaw’s dreams were cut short as at a battle, a rogue ended up taking his life so they would not have any medicine cat apprentices to follow their old and frail current medicine cat. Flintstar was furious and ended up killing the rogue, avenging her son.

**Appledawn and Flintstar’s relationship:** Appledawn eventually became the medicine cat of the clan, following in her younger brother’s pawsteps. She actually found that she prefered helping instead of hurting. Flintstar was again, very ecstatic. She wanted to help her daughter chase her dreams and help him grow into a hardworking she-cat, and that she did. Flintstar is very proud. 

**Squirrelberry and Flintstar relationship:** Squirrelberry ended up finishing her apprentice training early, and very quickly rose to a respected position among the warriors in the clan. Flintstar is very proud. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you go to this link you can find the designs and such of the cats in this profile. But please do not use them unless you credit and mention me.
> 
> Thank you <3
> 
> https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DqXgVWR1-MRRzV-BnmGwaMEeedCMXEV3R8MtZVICi4o


End file.
